Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki
by Sorrowryuu
Summary: Akatsuki makes its move. Will Naruto and Yugito survive? With Akatsuki and new enemies after them, can they bring together the rest of the jinchuuriki? Only time will tell. Hanyou!Jinchuuriki NaruYugi KyuuNi
1. Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Hey people, this is my first fic and I'm hoping that it be a success. Here's the full summary.: )

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe.

And now to the story!

"Monster!" A drunken villager shouted, shaking a broken bottle.

"Demon!"

"Let's finish what the fourth started!" a bottle was thrown, its content flying everywhere.

They were running after a young boy near the age of six. He wore a worn-out orange shirt with many rips and shorts that were an ugly puce-green color. His once bright blond hair, now matted with mud, sweat, and blood swept up with the wind as he tried to run faster. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His sapphire blue eyes, widen as he nearly tripped over a rock.

'_Why are they calling me a monster? A demon? What did I ever do to them? I don't understand.'_

He ran into an empty alleyway looking for a place to hide. He turned in a full circle and gulped when he realized that he was in a dead end. He stepped backwards and smiled shakily.

"Ano…I'm really sorry for whatever I did, so I'll be going-"

The drunken Villager kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Naruto was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. He threw up the remains of his dinner. Naruto groaned and looked up fearfully at the villager in front of him.

"What did I do?! I don't get it?!"

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do?! You fucking killed my beloved wife and children.YOU FUCKING DEMON. I'll fucking kill you!"

The other villager held up the broken bottle and slammed it against Naruto's head, "DIE YOU FUCKING DEMON!"

Naruto's eyes rolled behind his head and his body became still. The two villagers began to kick Naruto's still body.

"_**DIE**__."_ A kick. "_**FUCKING DEMON**_." Another kick. "_**FUCKING GO TO HELL**_." Another kick. "_**AND FUCKING STAY THERE**_." Another kick.

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face as he turned around. He started to walk at a fast pace towards what he hoped was the exit.

_'Where am I? Did the villagers dump me in a sewer or something?'_

He continued to walk until he came to a large cage with the word 'Seal' on it.

"Why is there a cage in the sewer? Is there something in there that people wanted to hide?"

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him as he walked closer to the cage. A pair of bright red eyes stared at him as Naruto reached out to touch the ornate bars of the cage.

"Kit…" A voice grumbled.

"Who are you?" Naruto took a step back.

"I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

"I..I..Impossible... The Fourth killed you."

"Foolish ningen. It's impossible to kill a demon. Did the ningen really think that sealing me would stop me? It only prolonges their death..."

"Sealed? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. I am sealed in a ningen. In other words, YOU!"

"NANI!? ME?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nani- what

Ningen- human

Ok... So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. I'll read all of them.

Also... No flames unless it's constructive criticism.

Also, I know the first chapter is short, It WILL be longer next time.

Ja ne!


	2. Power

Here's the next chapter! This chapter was written with some help by a certain friend of mine so…Thanks Oro!

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"_

**"I..I..Impossible... The Fourth killed you."**

_"Foolish ningen. It's impossible to kill a demon. Did the ningen really think that sealing me would stop me? It only prolonges their death..."_

**"Sealed? What do you mean?"**

_"I mean what I mean. I am sealed in a ningen. In other words, YOU!"_

**"NANI!? ME?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now to the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yes kit, I am sealed in you."_

**"So the villagers were right…I am a monster!"**

_"You are not a monster, the only monster there is, is that snake…"_

**"What does a snake have to do with this?"**

_"That snake is the one who killed my mate and kits. I only saw his headband so I naturally attacked Konoha believing they were also responsible for my family's death…"_

**"Kyuubi…I'll help you kill the snake if you can get me out of this village."**

_"You want to leave this village? You always go around telling everyone that you'll be Hokage someday, but that dream is unattainable if you're not part of Konoha."_

**"I don't care about being Hokage if the Hokage can't do anything but watch people suffer for something their not responsible for."**

_"…Very well kit, I'll help you, I'll also train you seeing you can't kill that snake if you aren't a ninja."_

**"Arigatou Kyuubi."**

_"Thank me later; we have to get you out of this situation first."_

**"Situation?"**

_"Those two villagers are still beating you up, even though you're obviously unconscious. Take my chakra and destroy them!" _

The cage the Kyuubi was in started to leak red chakra. Naruto was knocked back into consciousness after being enveloped by the demonic charka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two villager's high- fived and prepared to leave after a night of demon- hinting. Their eyes widened as the limp body in front of them started to move. Naruto unsteadily stood up and growled. Red chakra began to spill from his body. Naruto gazed at the villagers with a mad look on his face. His eyes were red, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, and claws began to form on his hands. The villagers tried to run but were quickly overwhelmed by the Kyuubified Naruto.

"Let us-"

The villager's words were cut short as Naruto raised his newly formed claws. A loud screeching noise was heard as he raked his claws on the wall. As Naruto moved his claws and stretched, the villagers could see that there were five deep scratches on the wall where he dug them. Naruto began to smile, but it wasn't his usual sunny smile. It was a sadistic and bloodthirsty one. The killing intent in the area multiplied ten- fold as Naruto started to walk forward.

"…I'll destroy you. You two will be my first victims"

Naruto dashed forward with his claws outstretched. The villagers step back and started to whimper. Dark wet spots appeared on their pants as they tried to run away. Naruto licked his lips. He was enjoying this fight. It made him feel happy- no, ALIVE.

"Help! The Demon is attacking us, somebody, HELP!" One villager shouted.

Naruto growled as he ripped out the throat of the other villager. He purred in pleasure as he licked the blood off his claws. As he was doing this, a few Anbu appeared on the rooftops. Apparently they felt the massive chakra spike a few minutes ago.

"A…Anbu- san, he…help me. The Demon is…is…"

Naruto began to walk towards the villager, leaving the dead one behind him.

"…You are beginning to annoy me…Why don't you shut up for a change?!"

He raised his claw and dashed forward. The Anbu jumped down from the roof and started to throw shuriken and kunai at Naruto. Naruto effortlessly dodged the projectiles and swung his claws. One Anbu grabbed the villager and hurried away.

"You stupid Anbu, you helped my prey escape…You know, I'm still hungry…I guess you guys will have to do."

Naruto leapt forward with his fangs bared menacingly.

"DIE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! Aren't I mean? Just kidding.

What did you think of this chapter? Is it awesome or does it suck ass?

Remember to press the pretty purple button on the bottom- left corner!

Ja ne


	3. Exile!

Hey people! This is Sorrowflame signing in! The third chapter of Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki is finally up. YAY! It took a really long time to type due to an annoying writer's block… Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You stupid Anbu, you helped my prey escape…You know, I'm still hungry…I guess you guys will have to do."

Naruto leapt forward with his fangs bared menacingly.

"DIE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now to the story…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped forward and lashed out with his claws. The Anbu jumped out of the way and flashed his hands through a bunch of handsigns. Naruto looked at the Anbu and licked his lips.

"You will be fun to kill…I can't wait to taste your blood."

The Anbu held his hand to his mouth, _**"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_.A huge fireball seemingly erupted from the dog- faced mask and dove straight at Naruto. Naruto smirked and jumped out of the way, but not before a senbon struck him in the side. He landed heavily on the floor and coughed up some blood. He frowned and winced while pulling out the senbon. The senbon was covered with a sickly purple liquid. Naruto grabbed his side and growled.

"Poison…You'll pay for that, Anbu- teme!"

"Like you could do anything, that poison we used is a special poison that paralyzes the body a few minutes after use."

"Kuso! No, I can't lose, I must leave this place!"

Naruto feebly tried to get up on his feet and groaned as he felt the effects of the poison creep slowly but surely in his blood. He winced as a kunai whistled through the air and hit him in his arm. He collapsed and growled lowly.

"Why? I just wanted to leave this place…That isn't much to ask, is it?"

Naruto eyes turned back to their original cerulean- blue. He blacked- out a few seconds later. The Sandaime Hokage ran over to the Anbu with concern crossing his elderly face.

"Kakashi! How's Naruto?!"

"He's fine, Hokage- sama…I just knocked him out with some paralyzing agent."

"This isn't good, Kakashi. The council will surely do something drastic because of these events…"

The Sandaime picked up Naruto carefully and started to walk away. He caressed Naruto's face and ruffled his hair.

_"Minato…I feel so useless, I can't even protect your son properly. You must be turning in your grave now. Are you feeling betrayed, Minato? That the villagers aren't respecting your last wish?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the council room**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The council room was abuzz with noise. The civilian council was very angry over the death of the villager that Naruto had killed.

"Kill the demon!" One council member shouted slamming his fist on a nearby table.

"It attacked the villagers!" Another council member shouted waving her arms.

"Be quiet!" The Sandaime glared at the room. He was literally oozing killer intent off his body. One elderly council member gave a strangled choke and fainted.

Danzou slowly walked into the room. He glared at the Sandaime.

"If it wasn't for you Sarutobi, the demon would be my weapon. Anyways, we, the Shinobi council, decided that the demon is to be exiled from Konoha, forever!"

"Danzou, you can't do that. It wasn't Naruto's fault."

"Not the demon's fault? So you're telling me that a respected civilian just decided to rip his own throat out tonight when the demon just happened to be walking down the street?!"

Just then, an Anbu ran to the Sandaime and whispered something in his ear. The Sandaime nodded and hurried out of the room. The Anbu took off after the Sandaime and sighed.

"Hokage- sama, I've heard rumors about this and I want to verify my information. Is it true? Naruto is exiled from Konoha?"

"Yes…"

"Can't you-"

"I can't change what the council thinks, Kakashi…"

They entered a small room. Naruto was lying down on a bed staring at the ceiling. Tears went down his face as he sobbed quietly. The Sandaime stood next to the bed and gently touched Naruto's arm.

"Naruto…Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright, Hokage- jiji? I just got beaten up by two drunks and found out that the Kyuubi's sealed in my stomach?!"

The Sandaime gasped and stared at Naruto.

"Ano…Naruto, what did the Kyuubi tell you?"

"Many things…Including why he attacked Konoha…"

"Why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha?"

"A Konoha shinobi killed his kits…namely a snake."

"Orochimaru?!"

"Is that his name?"

The Sandaime nodded dumbly as Naruto processed this bit of information in his mind.

"I see…Hokage- jiji, do you think you can get me out of Konoha? I need to kill Orochimaru for Kyuubi…"

"…Naruto…We need to see the council. Come with me."

Naruto had a questioning face on but followed the Sandaime and Kakashi out of the room anyway. They walked into the council room. The council was arguing with Danzou about something. The room became silent as they noticed Naruto. Homura stood up and cleared her throat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why we, the council, called you here today?"

"Nope…"

"Well…We the council of Konoha have hereby announced you exiled for Konoha, forever. We will give you twelve hours to pack up your things and leave Konoha."

"Exiled? I, Uzumaki Naruto, am exiled just because I hold the freakin' Kyuubi in my gut? If I weren't here, the village would have been destroyed years ago!"

"You know about Kyuubi? Well let me tell you something, YOU ARE KYUUBI! Therefore, you are deemed as a threat to Konoha. Leave!"

"Very well, I will leave. But remember this, Konoha is my enemy now, and I will take every measure to destroy it…"

Naruto jumped out of the window and left leaving the council speechless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu**_- Fire style, Grand Fireball technique

Well…What did you think? Hmmmm?

Review and tell me, please!

Ja ne


	4. Reimeigan!

Hey! I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy doing art projects and thesis essays, which I happen to suck at. I barely had any time on the computer so excuse my grammar mistakes. Trust me; I probably have many of them.

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know about Kyuubi? Well let me tell you something, YOU ARE KYUUBI! Therefore, you are deemed as a threat to Konoha. Leave!"

"Very well, I will leave. But remember this, Konoha is my enemy now, and I will take every measure to destroy it…"

Naruto jumped out of the window and left leaving the council speechless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now to the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Council Room**

The Sandaime silently fumed at the council. Hyuuga Hiashi turned towards him and began to speak but was cut off by a civilian council member.

"Now that the demon is exiled from Konoha, I believe that we should notify the rest of the village of this news."

The rest of the civilian council mumbled an agreement and left the room leaving the shinobi council behind. Uchiha Fugaku and Inuzuka Tsume were discussing how wonderful it was to be finally rid of the Kyuubi incarnate. Hyuuga Hiashi was in a deep discussion with Akamichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku. Aburame Shibi and Kurama Unkai were sitting stoically together. The Sandaime headed out the door heaving a sigh. Homura frowned and pursed her lips. Koharu, on the other hand sternly spoke to the Sandaime.

"Sarutobi, may I ask where are you going? You still have to tell the rest of the village that the demon scum is exiled."

"For your information, I am going to go talk with Naruto about a very important matter that concerns none of you."

"An important matter? There is no important matter about him except that he's the Kyuubi!"

"Then I'm not surprised that Minato and Kushina didn't entrust in you their secret."

"What secret? They're both dead."

"Kushina was pregnant…and she left behind her, the Namikaze Clan heir…"

All the Clan Heads turned their attention on the Sandaime as he revealed the identity of the Namikaze Clan heir.

"…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the streets of Konoha**

Naruto jumped across the roofs of Konoha, feeling the caress of the wind on his face. He silently cursed as he misstepped and landed in front of a pink- haired lady and a pink- haired child. The woman glared at him and dragged her child away to a nearby house. Naruto shrugged and continued on his way to his apartment. As he turned the corner he picked up on the bitter scent of smoke. He ran the rest of the way hoping that his orange jumpsuits were okay.

Naruto slightly growled as his eyes took in the sight of the burning apartment building. He could only stare as the flames swallowed up the sight of his apartment building. He hung his head down and headed to Konoha Gate. A nearby villager threw a rock which struck Naruto in the side. After a few minutes, a mob was chasing Naruto through the streets. Naruto hissed as the contents of a beer bottle was spilled over him. His eyes started to turn into a light shade of purple. One villager threw a rusty knife and shouted.

"Look! The demon is showing his true form!"

The knife flew true to its mark and struck Naruto in the throat. Naruto pulled the knife out and tried to stem the blood. While he was doing this, the villager started to throw stones are Naruto's body. Naruto began to shed tears.

_"I can't die now. I have to help kill Orochimaru for Kyuubi. I promised him I would kill the snake. I can't go back on my promise…I must live!"_

Naruto started to leak purple chakra. The chakra flowed around him and started to form into a tail. Naruto's eyes however, didn't stay a purple color. They turned silver with a black crescent moon in the middle. Naruto roared and sent a wave of potent chakra toward the nearby houses. The houses immediately caved in and exploded into many wooden pieces. The Sandaime hurried towards Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!"

Naruto turned towards the Sandaime with a serious look on his feral face.

"I was going to leave the village, but these villages are blocking my way. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave, Hokage- sama."

"Naruto don't leave, Konoha needs you."

"Konoha needs me? Yea, Konoha needs me. Konoha needs me to be their living punching bag! I cannot stay here, Hokage- sama. As of now, I don't even know why I wanted to be Hokage of this useless village. Hokage…it is just a title with no meaning behind it."

Naruto turned towards the Konoha Gate once again and dashed into the forest leaving a speechless Sandaime and celebrating villagers. After a few minutes the Sandaime lowered his head.

_"Minato, I failed you…your son has left Konoha…and it is all my fault. I couldn't protect him from either the villagers or the council. I'm a failure as Hokage. Why couldn't it be me to do the __**Shiki Fuujin**__? If I did, you would be alive and taking care of your son. Minato…what would you do in my place?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**In the forest**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree with his purple tail flowing behind him. He jumped into a clearing and snarled, scaring away the wildlife. He stopped at a nearby stream and quenched his thirst. Leaning back on a tree trunk he gazed at the stars and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Mindscape**

Naruto looked around and sighed. He ran to the front of the cage and mumbled something about lazy nine- tailed foxes.

**"Oy, Kyuubi! What am I doing here?"**

_"Kit, I called you here since I have something I must tell you."_

**"What is it?"**

_"You noticed that your chakra was purple instead of red when you were fighting, right?"_

**"Yea, is that bad?"**

_"No Kit, it's not necessarily bad. That purple chakra was a hybrid chakra; created from your human chakra and my demonic chakra. It also seems to have activated a dormant kekkai genkai of yours."_

**"A kekkai genkai? What's that?"**

_"I was getting to that…Anyways, a kekkai genkai is a very special ability that you inherit from one of your parents. You kekkai genkai in particular is very rare. I haven't seen it in a few hundred years. It's called Reimeigan. It is an very powerful dojutsu that allows you to combine different types of chakra so you come up with a new one. It also allows you to have the five normal chakra affinities; fire, water, wind, earth, and lighting."_

**"So if the Reimeigan allows me to combine different chakra, I can make completely new chakras right?**

_"Yes. So if you combine water and wind, you get ice. Water and earth gives you wood. Be creative Kit. Who knows, you might create some new type of chakra."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There will be more information on the new purple chakra and the Reimeigan in late chapters. I just made the name _Reimeigan_ on the spot. It means "Twilight eye."

Hey! What did you think about this chapter?

Review and tell me.

By the way, there's a poll on my profile about who Naruto's going to pair up with.

Every vote counts!

If you have any ideas for my story, just tell me. Who knows…I might use them.

Ja ne


	5. Transformation and a Training Regiment

Summary- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever

Hi everyone! The fifth chapter of Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki is up! Yes, I know, I've been updating very slow these past few times but report cards are coming out soon so I have to focus on school/ studying. I'm soo sorry! Also…before I forget, these few next updates might still be slow. I told you, I'M SORRY! Don't kill me!

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe.

NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING

_Last time…_

NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING

**"A kekkai genkai? What's that?"**

_"I was getting to that…Anyways; a kekkai genkai is a very special ability that you inherit from one of your parents. You kekkai genkai in particular is very rare. I haven't seen it in a few hundred years. It's called Reimeigan. It is a very powerful dojutsu that allows you to combine different types of chakra so you come up with a new one. It also allows you to have the five normal chakra affinities; fire, water, wind, earth, and lighting."_

**"So if the Reimeigan allows me to combine different chakra, I can make completely new chakras right?**

_"Yes. So if you combine water and wind, you get ice. Water and earth gives you wood. Be creative Kit. Who knows, you might create some new type of chakra."_

NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING

_And now to the story…_

NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING

"_That's all I'm going to tell you about the Reimeigan for now. We are going to discuss your training next."_

**"Training? Yea! Teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff! Please Kyuubi!"**

_"When I am teaching you Kit, you will address me as Kyuubi- sensei…"_

**"Hai, Kyuubi- sensei."**

_"Very well. Before I teach you…as you call it "cool ninja stuff"…, you must increase your stamina and speed. But we can start that when you wake up. Anyway, I want you to rip a corner off the seal of my cage."_

**"Why?"**

_"Then we can speak to one another without you having to go into a meditating state. Your senses will also improve drastically. You also will gain some…accessories."_

**"Accessories? What do you mean?"**

_"…Maybe a tail or something…"_

**"…Fine Kyuubi- sensei, I'll rip a corner of that seal. But you owe me; I don't think a tail will be very beneficial."**

Naruto stood on his toes and slowly ripped a corner of the seal. The seal glowed purple and faded away. Red chakra flooded out of the cage and surrounded Naruto. Naruto screamed as the chakra burned him. Naruto collapsed and breathed heavily as the red chakra disappeared. Two strong arms shook Naruto lightly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up in confusion. A man was sitting in front of him. He had long red hair and red eyes with slits. He was wearing a black kimono with a crimson obi. The kimono was decorated with a large red fox. The kanji for nine was on the back of the kimono. Two fox ears decorated the head of the man while nine long red tails flowed serenely behind him.

**"Who are you?"**

_"Did you forget me already, Kit?"_

**"Kyuubi- sensei?"**

_"That's right."_

**"What happened to you?"**

_"When you ripped the corner of the seal, it allowed me to have a sort of freedom in your mind. So I decided to take a more…presentable form. Anyway kit, you should deactivate that Reimeigan before you run out of chakra."_

**"How do I do that?"**

_"Just cut the supply of chakra from your eyes."_

**"…How do you do that?"**

_"…How to put this in simple words……Okay Kit, copy the position my hand is in right now."_ Kyuubi said while holding his hands in a ram seal.Naruto quickly complied and did a clumsy ram seal with his hands. Kyuubi quickly fixed the position of Naruto's hands and ruffled his hair.

_"Now try to focus your spiritual and physical energy to every part of your body."_ Kyuubi's eyes slightly widened as a large sphere of swirling purple chakra enveloped Naruto.

_"Very good. Do you feel like there is chakra near your eyes?"_ Naruto nodded.

_"Try to stop the flow of chakra there." _Naruto focused and after a few minutes he opened his eyes. His eyes were the normal sapphire- blue instead of the silver and black of the Reimeigan.

**"Did I do it right, Kyuubi- sensei?"**

_"Yes Kit, you did a very good job for a person of your age. Now I want you to look at yourself and tell me what you think."_

Naruto looked at himself and gasped as he noticed the color and length of his hair. His hair reached down to his waist and was a dark golden color with reddish- black tips. A pair of sharp canines jutted from his mouth. He grinned but was distracted by a long black and red tail swinging lazily behind him.

**"I have a tail!"**

_"I told you that you might get a tail……KIT! What are you doing?!"_

Naruto looked up with a sheepish look on his face. He was trying to stuff his tail into his jumpsuit.

**"…Ano…Kyuubi- sensei…You know that I can't exactly go walking in the streets with a tail swinging behind me."**

_"…Why can't you?"_

**"Its not normal, Kyuubi- sensei! Normal people don't go around with TAILS swinging behind them."**

_"Stop your complaining, Kit. If the tail is such a problem, just retract it."_

**"Retract it? How is that possible?"**

_"Well as you know, I am a ten thousand year old demon fox. Some time in life, I must journey to the world of humans. Whenever I am there in the human world, I must retract my tails so people don't go up to me, pet my tails, and go 'KAWAII!'…"_

**"I didn't need to know that. So…how do you retract a tail?"**

_"Just think about retracting your tail, it shouldn't be that hard. The tail comes out as a tattoo on your dominant hand."_

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. His tail disappeared and a black tattoo appeared on his arm.

**"Cool…Now that I don't have a tail swinging behind me, how about you start my training now Kyuubi- sensei?**

_"Very well Kit,"_ Kyuubi said while tossing a white card over to Naruto,_ "Just imbue some of your chakra in to the chakra card. The paper will crumple if you have a lightning nature, split in half if wind, burn up if fire, fall apart if earth, and become wet if water."_

Naruto holds the card and focuses for a minute. The card immediately split in half, crumpled, caught on fire, got wet, and turned to rubble.

_"Well I should have known you would have control of the five elements because of the Reimeig-"_

**"Ano…Kyuubi- sensei, the chakra card, its glowing black…"**

_"Well I didn't expect THAT to occur…"_

**"Expect what?"**

_"Congratulations Kit, looks like you also have an amount of control over the darkness element. That's quite rare, you know."_

**"Cool, darkness element. The possibilities are endless…So what are you going to teach me first?"**

_"We're going to start off with a nice and long training regiment…Let's see…"_

Kyuubi hands Naruto a sheet of paper with the training regiment Naruto is supposed to follow. Naruto reads it with Kyuubi smiling behind him. Naruto drops the paper and faints. Kyuubi stared at this with wide eyes.

_"What happened? Was it the training regiment? I didn't make it too hard…"_

Kyuubi picks up the training regiment and reads it.

**TRAINING REGIMENT**

**AM**

6:00- Wake up and run around the lake twenty times

6:20- Eat HEALTHY breakfast (NO RAMEN)

6:40- Do 45 push ups, 40 sit ups, and 50 crunches (Numbers are subject to change)

7:00- Taijutsu lessons

8:00- Run around lake thirty times

8:30- Meditating (No dozing off, OR ELSE)

9:00- Practice chakra control

10:00- Weapon practice

11:00- Lunch (Ramen isn't healthy…)

11:20- Run around the lake fifteen times

11:40- Rest

**PM**

12:00- Genjutsu practice

1:00- Train with Reimeigan

2:00- Meditating

2:30- Sparring (With ME!)

3:00- Fuuinjutsu practice

4:00- Rest

4:20- Nature manipulation practice

5:20- Ninjutsu practice

7:00- Run twenty laps around the lake

7:25- Meditating

8:00- Dinner (I FORBID RAMEN)

8:30- Sleep

_"I don't see anything wrong with my training regiment..."_

NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING

Thanks for voting everyone! Yugito is now the official pairing for Naruto.

I can't wait to start typing this up!

Also, there's a new poll for Naruto's weapon. The poll will probably close in around a week so vote.

If you have any ideas, feel free to share. Hehehe

Ja ne


	6. Two Katana and onwards to Kumo

Hi readers! Welcome to chapter six of Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki.

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking in mind and anywhere else_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal/ Bijuu thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe. And Sakura would be dead. (No offence for Sakura fans…)

--  
_Last time…_

_--_

"_We're going to start off with a nice and long training regiment…Let's see…"_

Kyuubi hands Naruto a sheet of paper with the training regiment Naruto is supposed to follow. Naruto reads it with Kyuubi smiling behind him. Naruto drops the paper and faints. Kyuubi stared at this with wide eyes.

_"What happened? Was it the training regiment? I didn't make it too hard…"_

Kyuubi picks up the training regiment and reads it.

(A/N…I don't want to type the regiment again…)

--

_And now to the story…_

--

_Timeskip of six months…_

--

**Somewhere near but not too near Konoha…**

Naruto smiled contently as he ran around the lake.

_"This is the life…A friend who actually cares about me, no dumb Konoha villagers yelling at me and to top it off, Kyuubi- sensei says that we'll be taking a trip to another hidden village soon. I can't wait!_

Kyuubi sat under the shade of a tree holding a wrapped parcel. He faintly smiled.

_"I'm so proud of you Kit…In a few months you managed to do so much. You even managed to release me from the seal. You'll become the world's strongest ninja, no doubt about that."_

_"Kit,"_ Kyuubi shouted, _"Come here for a moment."_

"What is it Kyuubi- sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

_"It's your birthday today isn't it?"_

"Yea, it is." Naruto answered with a sad look on his face.

_"Why are you sad, Kit? It's your birthday; you're supposed to be happy…"_

"It's nothing…It's just that the Konoha villagers used to beat me up especially bad on my birthday. I would be beaten up within an inch of my life."

_"…While I'm here, Kit, the villagers will never hurt you," _Kyuubi growled, _I promise you that. And a kitsune never goes back on a promise!"_

"Arigatou, Kyuubi- sensei. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

_"Anyways, happy birthday, Kit. Since it is your birthday today, I might as well give you your presents now."_

"Presents?!"

_"Yes Kit…"_

Kyuubi handed a beaming Naruto the wrapped parcel in his hands. Naruto ripped open the paper and held up two gleaming katana. Naruto shifted blue- hilted katana out of its crimson scabbard. A gleaming onyx blade stared back at him. The blade seemed to absorb the light and everything with it. Naruto widened his eyes as he drew out the second katana. This katana had a black hilt and silver scabbard. But what was strange about it the katana was that the blade was a pearly- white color.

"Sugoi…Kyuubi- sensei, I can't thank you enough for this. What are they called?"

_"The white katana is made from one of my fangs. It secretes a sort of poison that can destroy a person's chakra circulatory system. It can also cut through anything. It is known as Hakutsume. The black katana is Kuroken. I forged it myself in hope that it will help improve your control over the darkness element…" _Kyuubi had a wry smile on his face, _"I mean, we don't want 'that' incident to happen again do we…?_

--

_**Flashback**_

--

_"Okay Kit, let's try that again. Remember, try to be the darkness. Try to blend in. Be invisible to the naked eye…"_

"Hai, Kyuubi- sensei."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He started to fade away slowly. Kyuubi nodded; happy his Kit finally was finally getting the basics of this exercise.

_"Very good Kit, very well do-"_

Kyuubi stopped as an impenetrable darkness fell upon the clearing they were in.

_"Kit…What did you do?!"_

"…Kyuubi- sensei…I have no idea. I can't see anything. How does this darkness go away?"

_"Try dispelling it like a genjutsu."_

"…Kai! ... Kyuubi- sensei, nothing happened!"

_"…Try using fire to light it up."_

"Oh…Why didn't I think of that? _**Katon**_!"

Naruto's face was suddenly visible as he held a small red fireball.

"Kyuubi- sensei! I can see, but the darkness is still there…"

_"Kit…Try to see if you can get rid of the darkness."_

"What do you mean?"

_"How do you dismiss your little fireball?"_

"I just tell it to go, like this." Naruto waved his hand and the fireball in his hand promptly disappeared.

_"So, do that with the darkness."_

"Don't you think I tried that already? Kami- sama, we're going to be stuck in this darkness forever!" Naruto shouted with panic in his voice.

_"…__**Kitsune Hiton, Taiyou no Hikari**__…"_

Kyuubi raises his hands to his eyes as a bright glaring light chased the darkness away. Naruto looked around and started to jump up and down.

"Wow, Kyuubi- sensei! That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that? Hm? Can you?"

_"Kit…Last time I checked, you didn't have the light element…so it will be impossible for you to learn a light jutsu."_

"Oh yea…I forgot about that…"

--

_**Flashback ends**_

--

Naruto's face grew increasingly red as Kyuubi laughed at the memory.

_"Sorry Kit…That memory was just so funny, I had to laugh."_

"…Whatever, Kyuubi- sensei. Thank you so much for Hakutsume and Kuroken. As a matter of fact, I'm going to train with Kuroken right now. My darkness element is still very…bad for me to control."

_"Kit, we don't have time for you to train today. We're heading over to Kumogakure as soon as we gather some traveling supplies."_

"Kumogakure? Yes! We're going to Kumo! This is awesome!"

_"Yes, we're going to Kumo, but we have to gather supplies first. But the closest place for supplies is Konoha…I understand if you want to wait for me here while I get the supplies…"_

"I'm coming with you. I'll just _**Henge**_ myself so no one will recognize me."

_"If you say so Kit…"_

Naruto quickly did the handsigns for _**Henge**_ and transformed into a young boy with shoulder- length light brown hair and pale red eyes. Kyuubi shook his head and chuckled as he henged as well. When the smoke cleared, a man with long red hair in a ponytail stood there with his sapphire eyes flashing.

_"Okay Kit, in Konoha we have to hide chakra reserves so no Anbu will pick up on us. We will also need codenames to call each other by. I will be Akuma Shinji while you will be my son, Akuma Samui. …Come on, let's go and get the supplies we need in Konoha. I want to head to Kumo before the sun sets…"_

"Me too," Naruto slings Hakutsume on his back and Kuroken on his waist and begins tree- jump with Kyuubi behind him, "What sort of supplies do we need anyway?"

_"Well…We need to restock on kunai, shuriken, exploding notes…and some new clothes for you…"_

Naruto and Kyuubi jumped through the trees until they were in sight of the Konoha Gates. They jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground.

_"Remember Kit, I'm your father and your name is Akuma Samui…"_

"I won't forget… otou- san."

The Konoha guards stopped Kyuubi asking who he was.

_"I am Akuma Shinji. I am a wandering merchant hoping to find a place to settle down so I can raise my son, Samui."_

"Oh, okay," The guards smiled, "Welcome to Konoha. Enjoy your stay."

--

Kyuubi and Naruto walk through the streets looking at all the shops.

_"Samui, I'm going to go and buy the supplies for our trip and well as your new clothes. I'll meet you at the Konoha gate in two hours or so. Go play in the park or something…"_

Kyuubi walked away whistling leaving Naruto in his wake. Naruto sighed and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

_"Gah…I have nothing to do for two whole hours. I can't go massacring people, people will panic and the Anbu might notice. I might as well walk through the streets and hope something interesting happens."_

Naruto yawned as he walked pass the library for the tenth time.

_"…I walked pass this library for ten times already and only half an hour passed?! This is soo boring. I might as well go to the park like Kyuubi- sensei suggested…"_

Naruto walked into the park as he noticed many children playing with each other. Their parents were sitting together discussing something. Naruto grew curious and walked closer so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. The Hokage sent ninja out to capture the demon. It turns out that the demon's father is the Yondaime Hokage."

"The demon is the Namikaze Clan heir?"

"Yup. He's also the Uzumaki Clan heir."

"Oh my…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly stepped back from the adults.

_"The Yondaime? My father?! Heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans?! Why didn't they tell me? It was my birth right…Kyuubi- sensei will know, I'll ask him later."_

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up to see a smiling adult.

"Just picking a flower…," Naruto hurriedly picked a pale blue flower and held it to his nose, "It smells so nice…"

"That flower you picked is a morning glory," The adult plucked the flower out of Naruto's hand and slipped it in her hair, "By the way, I'm Uchiha Mikoto."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha- san. I'm Akuma Samui."

"Do you want to meet my children? They're about your age."

"Sure, I would love to." _"It's not like I have anything better to do…"_

Naruto followed the Uchiha where a bunch of children were playing. A boy with brown hair and red marks under his eyes was chasing a young girl with indigo hair and pupil- less eyes. Another boy was lying down on a bench gazing at the clouds while a boy next to him was eating a bag of chips. Another boy was looking at bugs. A girl with platinum- blond hair and bright blue eyes was staring at a boy with black- blue hair and onyx eyes together with a girl that had bright pink hair and emerald eyes. All of the children looked over at Naruto and Mikoto as they entered the clearing.

"Come on Samui. Go introduce yourself to them."

Naruto nodded and walked forward towards the children.

"Hi, I'm Akuma Samui. Nice to meet you…" _"Nice? This is BORING!"_

The boy with red marks under his eyes ran towards Naruto with a goofy smile on his face. Two of the girls ran forward with bright smiles while the last one poked her fingers together and walked slowly. The boy who was looking at the clouds walked towards Naruto with the boy eating chips. The boy looking at bugs walked over stoically. The boy with onyx eyes ran over last.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba!"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Aburame Shino."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"You kids have fun!" Mikoto left with a wave and a smile.

"Are your eyes really that color, Samui?"

Naruto looked over to the speaker. Kiba was staring intently at his eyes which seemed to be the center of attraction as of right now.

"Yes," Naruto sighed, "My eyes have always been this color…"

_"Oi, Samui! Time to go!"_

Everyone looked over at the man who was shouting at Naruto.

"Otou- san!," Naruto ran over to Kyuubi and waved back at the children in the clearing, "Gomen, but I have to leave now! Maybe I'll see you sometimes." _"I hope I never see them again…"_

Naruto and Kyuubi left the park and headed to Konoha gate.

_"So…Samui, how was your day?"_

"It was retarded. I spent half an hour walking pass the library. Then I went to the park and was dragged into playing with other children…"

_"That isn't too bad. I spent my two hours being goggled by half the female populace…"_

Naruto and Kyuubi sigh and arrived at the gate. They looked back at Konoha with different expressions. Kyuubi had a look of boredom on his face while Naruto's face was disgusted. They quickly undid the _**Henge**_ and jumped into the trees.

_"Next stop, Kumo…"_

--

Omake

--

"Kyuubi- sensei…Just why are we reviewing the _**Henge**_ again?"

_"I want to make sure you perfected it…"_

"Yea…Whatever." _"This is the perfect chance to test out my new __**Oiroke no jutsu**_!" _**HENGE!**_

When the cloud of smoke dispersed a nude teenager with golden hair and deep cerulean eyes stared at Kyuubi and threw him a kiss. Kyuubi openly drooled and had a MASSIVE nosebleed.

"Kyuubi- sensei…You HENTAI!!"

_"I can explain myself," _Kyuubi stepped back and dropped a certain orange book on the ground, _"Oops…"_

"ERO- KITSUNE!!"

--

_**Kitsune Hiton, Taiyou no Hikari**_- Kitsune Light Style, Light of the Sun

_**Henge**_- Transform

_**Oiroke no jutsu**_- Sexy jutsu

Sooo, what did you think. I spent a lot of time typing this up and I hope my readers are happy. In the next chapter Naruto finally arrives in Kumo and meets Yugito!

Oh, and please review. It makes me sad that many people read it but neglect to review…

I hope you enjoyed the Omake.

One more thing, please give me ideas for more original techniques. Also do you think I'm making Naruto too strong?

Ja ne


	7. Jinchuuriki Alert! Enter Yugito!

Oh my GOD! I'm soo sorry this chapter was so late. You can blame the amount of homework the school piles on me and a late night concert. I feel so bad right now but to the story! By the way, thanks to all my reviewers!

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu speaking in mind and anywhere else_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal/ Bijuu thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe. And Sakura would be dead. (No offence for Sakura fans…)

--

_Last time…_

--

Naruto and Kyuubi sighed and arrived at the gate. They looked back at Konoha with different expressions. Kyuubi had a look of boredom on his face while Naruto's face was disgusted. They quickly undid their _**Henge**_ and jumped into the trees.

_"Next stop, Kumo…"_

--

_And now to the story…_

--

Naruto and Kyuubi stood on top of a grassy hill overlooking a large village. Naruto looked over at Kyuubi with a slight smile on his face.

"So this is Kumo, Kyuubi- sensei…"

_"Correct…"_

"You never told me, why are we even in Kumo? It's not like I mind, but I'd still like to know…"

_"We're here because I heard rumors of a jinchuuriki in this area."_

"Jinchuuriki? Like how I was before I released you?"

_"Yes…I'm going to go and check out those rumors. Remember to use your __**Henge**__ if you are going to go explore Kumo, Kit…"_

"Why? This isn't Konoha. They don't know about me…"

_"I wouldn't bet money on that. That council in Konoha probably has you listed as a high rank Konoha missing- nin or something. Better safe than sorry…"_

--

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Danzou sat in a chair slowly sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yes….Then I shall be Hokage. First thing I'll- _ACHOO!_"

Danzou dropped his coffee spilling it all over himself. He picked up a nearby tissue and rubbed his sore nose.

"Someone must be talking about me…"

--

**Back in Kumo**

Naruto walked down the streets in his _**Henge**_ and kept his eyes peeled for jinchuuriki activity. He sighed as his stomach growled loudly. He quickly bought a stick of dango and took a large bite out of it. He noticed a young girl staring at the dango in his hand. Her dirty blond hair blew in the wind as her jade eyes met Naruto's pale red eyes. (A/N Remember, Naruto is in a _**Henge**_. More specifically Akuma Samui.) The dango shop owner ran out of her shop swinging a ladle.

"You demon! Stay away from the boy!"

She ran towards the blond girl screaming profanities and smacked her on the face. The girl was slammed into the wall. Her jade eyes were widened and full of fear. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as a mob quickly formed and started to attack the girl.

"Demon! You mauled an innocent boy!"

"Die!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as those words brought back unwanted memories. He walked forward trying to act like the innocent boy the civilians seem to think he was.

"Ano…Why are you attacking her? She didn't do anything…"

Naruto quickly contacted Kyuubi with their mental connection.

_"Kyuubi- sensei! You better come here quickly. I think I found the jinchuuriki. A mob is beating up on her and I don't think I can stall them for any longer!"_

_"I coming as fast as I can, Kit! Stall them for as long as you can!"_

One of the civilians waved a long fireplace poker and dug it in the girl's cheek.

"This here is a demon. She deserves to die."

He lifted the poker and quickly brought it down towards the girl's head. In a red flash Kyuubi appeared and caught the poker. He wrested it from the man and stabbed him in the throat. Kyuubi looked on unfazed as the man slowly fell to the ground with blood dripping from the wound. The crowd slowly backed away but a man stepped aside from the crowd and glared at Kyuubi. The man had dark brown eyes and long silver hair. A Kumo headband was tied around his neck.

"You are under arrest for attacking a citizen of Kumogakure. Please come with me quietly or I'll be forced to restrain you."

_"Like damn I'll follow you. That citizen was provoking a young girl!" _

"A girl? All I see is trash that hasn't been thrown away properly."

_"TRASH?! Is that what you call innocent little girls that haven't done anything to you?!"_

"Innocent? A demon is never innocent! That THING is only still here because Raikage- sama has a good heart."

_"…Screw that! Screw your Raikage too! This girl is coming with me and my son! And we are never coming back!"_

"I'm afraid you can't do that. That demon is Raikage- sama's property. If you try to take it with you, I will have to end your life."

_"Bring it on! This girl is coming with me. Like it or not!"_

"I am Ginota Nadare. Kumo's strongest jonin. You will perish by my hands."

_"Let's see you try! Samui…Take the girl and go. I will get rid of this man."_

Naruto's gaze hardened as he nodded grabbing the girl's hand. The girl gasped as Naruto ran past the villagers and Kyuubi. Nadare turned to stop Naruto but was met by a long red katana which was held by Kyuubi.

_"I am your opponent, Ginota- san."_

--

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran pulling the girl's arm hoping to get out of Kumo before shinobi decided to track them. He stopped to rest in an alley and undid his _**Henge**_. The girl pulled her arm back with a very angry and scared look on her face.

"Who do you think you are? I don't need your help! I could have protected myself from those people!"

"You? Protect yourself? That man was about to kill you. You should be happy that my otou- san saved your ungrateful ass!"

"Then you don't know anything! Didn't you hear the villagers?! I'm a demon!"

"And you believe them when they say you're a demon? You don't look like anything like one."

"I can DO things. Things normal people can't do. If that doesn't mark me as a demon, I don't know what does!"

"Lots of people DO things! Like shinobi. If your villagers started calling Kumo shinobi, 'demon', let's just say that Kumo would be in a war right now."

"…But-"

"My otou- san is a ninja. Is he a demon?!"

"No, but-"

"I am a ninja. Do I look like a demon?"

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or your otou- san."

"That's alright. Now let's start this conversation again. What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. (A/N Naruto is being truthful with Yugito since he sure that she is the jinchuuriki me and Kyuubi was looking for. Also, he refers to himself as 'Uzumaki' because he is still not sure of his lineage.)

"I'm Nii Yugito. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Yugito, have you ever felt like you had something inside you? A part of yourself that comes out when you're angry or something?"

"Yes…I sometimes feel like I have something in me. When I get angry it feels like the other part of me wants me to take revenge."

"I see…You may not want to know this but I think you deserve to know. You are what humans call a jinchuuriki."

"A jinchuuriki? What's that?"

"A human sacrifice. When a bijuu attacks they are practically unstoppable. The only way to stop them is to seal them into a baby. I'm guessing that a bijuu attacked Kumo and someone sealed it into you."

Naruto slowly walked the rest of the distance over to Yugito. He held out his hand asking a question with his eyes. Yugito smiled and accepted the proffered hand. Naruto started to walk away from the alley with Yugito. He came face to face with a man. The man had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a Kumo headband tied on his left arm. He was sadistically smiling and twirling a kunai.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A demon and her little friend."

Naruto growled at the man and walked in front of Yugito protectively.

"Who are you?" Naruto snarled at the man.

"Who am I? I am your executioner, Rotaka Shinryuu."

Naruto grabbed Yugito's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Yugito, stay out of my way. This Shinryuu person is dangerous. I can't fight and protect you at the same time."

"Naruto… If you fight, I'll fight as well. After all, what are friends for?"

"But Yugito, you might get hurt. And otou- san will never let me live it down if I drew a lady in danger."

"It's alright. I can fight too."

"Yugito…Thank you."

Naruto quickly slipped into a taijutsu stance and activated his Reimeigan. Yugito lowered herself on all fours and hissed. Her fingernails lengthened and her eyes turned to an amber color. A long orange tail swung behind her. Naruto looked at her with an interested look on his face.

_"Hmm…Yugito is already under her bijuu's influence. Slanted eyes, claws, and a tail too…And there's a shadow of a big two- tailed cat above her…"_

Shinryuu threw his kunai down on the ground and unsheathed a short tanto from his waist. Naruto stiffened in his pose and watched Shinryuu closely. Shinryuu smirked and held the tanto out.

"When I kill the demon, I'll be known as a hero in Kumo. Just killing your little friend is just an early birthday present for me."

Yugito hissed and ran forward with her claws outstretched. Naruto paused for a moment before jumping up and unsheathing Kuroken. Kuroken met Shinryuu's tanto and both fought for dominance over the other. Naruto frowned and jumped backwards landing on his feet. Yugito's small form was covered with blood. She was maniacally swiping at Shinryuu and missing him every time.

_"This isn't good. Yugito can't fight too well and is losing too much blood. It'll be a matter of time until Shinryuu hits Yugito with a fatal blow. He has more experience in kenjutsu than me and most likely he's chuunin level or higher. I have to somehow get away before either of us gets too hurt."_

Shinryuu smirked as he kneed Yugito in the stomach. Yugito skidded back on the ground and yowled as she coughed up blood. Naruto looked worriedly at her and whispered _**Katon**_. A small fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it at Shinryuu and grabbed Yugito. He ran out of the alley with Yugito next to him and Shinryuu behind him

--

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi watched the retreating backs of Naruto and the jinchuuriki. He held out his katana in a defensive pose.

_"I don't know much about this Nadare person, so my best bet would to stay in the defensive until I can gauge his abilities. Kit…Stay safe."_

"You **do** know that you are meddling in Raikage- sama's business. If you give up now and hand over the demon to me, I'll allow you to live."

_"You're all talk, no action!"_

Kyuubi ran forward raising his katana intending to end this fight quickly. Nadare quickly blocked the oncoming katana with a kunai. Nadare pushed the katana away but still got nicked on the cheek by the katana. He quickly went threw a series of handsigns while shouting _**Raiton, Inazuma Tataku**_. Nadare rapidly put his arms in a downward cross. Kyuubi jumped back and to his surprise a large lightning bolt crashed where he was just seconds ago. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes looking at the large hole in front of him.

_"I cannot play with this person. He is a seasoned shinobi and his ninjutsu ability is exceptional for a human. I might have to get serious soon."_

Kyuubi smirked as he went through his own series of handsigns at the same time as he whispered _**Kitsune Katon Fuuton, Kogemasu Arashi**_. He raised his hands to the sky and brought them forcibly down. A burning mass of wind blew through the street leaving nothing. Kyuubi sighed and ran towards where he felt Naruto's chakra signature.

_"I had hoped to end it without making too much of a mess, but that Nadare was a dangerous factor. Now I must find Kit before the Raikage notices a missing street."_

--

_**Raiton, Inazuma Tataku- **_Lightning Style, Lightning Strike

_**Kitsune Katon Fuuton, Kogemasu Arashi-**_ Kitsune Fire Wind Style, Burning Storm

Hey! As I said before I'm sorry for the extremely late chapter. I'm going to try to update next week but no guarantees!

Please tell me in your reviews who do you want to die. It can be anyone you want, but I'll only kill the two that has the most votes.

I thank everyone who has given me support so far in this story. Give yourself a pat on the back and a cookie.

Ja ne


	8. Bijuu Alert! Nibi!

Hey people, I rushed a bit on this chapter so it's a bit short but I wanted to get this up on Saturday as it is ( Drum rolls), Narutos sis and Itachis girl's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu/ Celestial being speaking in mind and anywhere else_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto/ Nibified Yugito speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal/ Bijuu thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe. And Sakura would be dead. (No offence for Sakura fans…)

--

_Last time…_

--

Kyuubi sighed and ran towards where he felt Naruto's chakra signature.

_"I had hoped to end it without making too much of a mess, but that Nadare was a dangerous factor. Now I must find Kit before the Raikage notices a missing street."_

--

_And now for the story…_

_--_

Naruto tightly held Yugito's hand and ran out of Kumogakure. He quickly looked back and continued to run.

"Naruto! Where are we going?! We're supposed to fight!"

"We can't. It's too dangerous for us and you're losing a lot of blood already. I can't risk more than it is necessary."

Yugito quietly snarled and whished her tail around. The shadow of the cat above yowled.

"Then what are we going to do here?"

"Stay here til my otou- san comes. He's coming here as fast as he can."

"But Shinryuu will be here faster…"

Naruto growled as Yugito talked. Naruto quickly jumped away with Yugito in his arms as Shinryuu appeared and slashed the space where he was a minute ago. Yugito tried to struggle out of Naruto's grasp but failed.

_"This is REALLY bad. I can't beat him and Yugito can't fight him on her own…What am I going t-"_

_"Naruto- kun…Help your friend…Use my power…"_

Naruto looked up to pale woman. Her hair was a white- blond color and her eyes were pale blue. She was wearing a white kimono with a silver sash.

_"…Who are you? Are you an elemental spirit like Howashi- san? He's the spirit of fire…"_

_"Howashi is my older brother. I am Kazeyume, the spirit of wind._

--

_**Flashback**_

--

Naruto frowned slightly as he activated his Reimeigan and threw a kunai towards the kiri- ninja he was fighting. The ninja quickly moved out of the way and did some handsigns. He shouted _**Suiton, Teppoudama**_, took a deep breath and spat a large spherical ball of water at Naruto. Naruto was blown backwards by the attack.

_"Damn…he's too experienced. I can't dodge his attacks forever…"_

_"Hahaha, looks like you're losing this fight pretty badly kid…"_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm the great Howashi, the spirit of fire!"_

Naruto jumped out of the way of ninja and kicked him into a nearby tree. He looked up at the 'so- called' great Howashi. Howashi had long blood red hair and laughing onyx eyes. He wore a crimson kimono with a gold sash around his waist. Naruto shrugged and took out some shruiken.

_"You don't look that great. What can you do anyway…?"_

_"I can control fire! Fire can give me light, it can cook food, and it can even dance for me!"_

_"How about burning things to death? Explode some dynamites? Something dangerous…"_

Naruto threw his shruiken at the kiri- ninja while waiting for Howashi's answer.

_"Fire can do that, obviously…"_

_"Then how about lending me a hand here? Pretty please with a mini fireball on top."_

_"Of course, kid. By the way, you know that dojutsu of yours allows you to see us elemental spirits. You wouldn't be able to control elements otherwise…"_

_"Kyuubi- sensei didn't tell me that…"_

_"Your sensei probably assu-"_

The kiri- ninja moaned and got up holding a kunai.

_"No time for this, we have to fight now."_

Howashi nodded and focused on the fight, his laughing eyes replaced with stern onyx eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Howashi's strength leak into him. He held out his hand and an unknown word leapt out of his mouth. _**Katon**_! A small fireball laid in his outstretched hand. Naruto stared at the dancing flame mesmerized by its slight glow.

_"Throw it, kid. The fire will listen to you."_

Naruto smiled and threw the fireball willing it to be bigger. The fireball engulfed the ninja frying him to a crisp. Naruto mouthed a 'wow' as he looked at the burnt remains of the ninja he was fighting.

_"Good job…Didn't think you would have done it."_

_"If you didn't think I would win, why did you give me your power?"_

_"To see what would happen of course…"_

_"HOWASHI!!"_

--

_**Flashback ends**_

--

"Wind ehhh… Sounds good. Let's do this."

Kazeyume nodded as Naruto put Yugito down. He smiled as Kazeyume blended her power with his own. Shinryuu laughed maniacally.

"Finally decided to fight brat?"

_"Why but of course…After all I must protect someone close to me."_

"Heh. It doesn't matter. I will still kill the demon."

Naruto smiled and held his hand out whispering _**Katon**_. A fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it and smirked as Shinryuu jumped out of the way.

"If that's all you're going to do, I might as well finish it now."

Naruto whispered _**Katon**_ once more and threw the fireball. He shouted _**Kage Hotama no jutsu**_. His one fireball splited into hundreds of fireballs. He smiled and said _**Fuuton**_. He raised his arms and brought them down quickly. A large gust of wind blew the fireballs straight at Shinryuu. He looked at the fireballs in surprise as he was knocked backwards into a big rock. Yugito looked at this in surprise and looked over at Naruto. Naruto was breathing heavily and on the ground. Yugito's orange chakra disappeared as she ran over to him.

"Naruto. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yugito. Just a bit tired, that's all."

_"Kit! Are you alright?"_

"Otou- san! I'm fine."

_"Is the girl with you?"_

"Yea, Yugito's with me."

Kyuubi looked Yugito carefully and smiled a little. Naruto looked at Yugito and was greeted once again by the sight of the two- tailed cat shadow.

_"I would recognize that chakra from anywhere…Nibi no Neko- mata."_

"The Nibi is in me? A two- tailed cat…? Do you think I would be able to meet Nibi, Naruto's otou- san?

_"You can call me Kyuubi. And I'm sure you'll be able to meet Nibi. I'll just bring us to your mind…__**Kitsune Ninpou, Shinsho Nyusho**_."

--

_**In Yugito's Mind**_

--

Yugito and Naruto looked in amazement at the lush forest in front of them. Kyuubi had a very amused look on his face. A large voice spoke out to them.

_"It looks like I have visitors."_

Yugito shrunk being Naruto and grabbed his hand. Kyuubi laughed.

_"It's alright, that's just Nibi…,"_ Kyuubi shouted loudly, _"Oy Nibi, we're not in the mood for a game of hide and seek. Show yourself!"_

_"That annoying voice can only be that Kyuubi! Fine. I am located in a cage in the middle of the forest. It will be easy to find me."_

Kyuubi shrugged as he, Naruto and Yugito ran into the forest. After a while they stopped at a large golden cage in the forest. Inside the cage was a large orange and black cat. Large amber eyes looked at Kyuubi while two long tails waved idly behind it.

_"It took you long enough. I was beginning to think you got lost…"_

"Are you the Nibi?" Yugito said while looking at the massive feline.

_"Of course Kitten, nice to see you're not dead. By the way, what brings you here? Something tells me you didn't just come here to exchange pleasantries."_

_"Nibi…What if I told you I could release you from your cage without harming your container?"_

_"Impossible. No one can do that."_

_"Well then guess what? My student did the impossible. He managed to release me from my cage."_

_"Amazing…"_ Nibi looked down at Naruto, _"Well then kid. Are you going to release me?"_

"I'll release you only on one condition." Naruto said while walking the length of Nibi's cage. "I'll release you if you take Yugito as your student."

_"Kitten as my student? Sure why not…I'd love to."_

"Alright then…" Naruto swiftly did a long string of handsigns. "_**Ninpou, Dedokoro no jutsu**_."

The Nibi's cage started to shake and the large golden gates started to open. The seal fell of the cage doors and slowly disintegrated into dust. In a bright flash of light, the cage disappeared and in its place was a woman. The woman had long black hair tipped with a dark orange color. Her slanted amber eyes glanced mischievously at Kyuubi. She was wearing a dark blue kimono decorated with a large cat. The kanji for two was on the back of the kimono. A long dark orange sash was tied around her waist. Two cat eyes decorated her head while two tails swung languidly behind her.

_"Very good, Kit. You've released the Nibi from her cage."_

_"Wow Kyuubi, your student is very good." _Nibi smiled slightly as she walked towards Yugito. _"Well Kitten, I'm your teacher now so I might as well give you some of my power."_

Yugito eye's widened at the transfer of power. Naruto blushed a bit and looked away. Yugito's eyes were as slanted as ever. Two orange and black cat ears were on top of her head and a long orange and black tail swung behind her.

"Yugito- chan, you look very nice…" Naruto coughed out.

Yugito slightly blushed as she noticed the added suffix at the end of her name. She quickly hid her ears and tail and grinned while looking at Naruto. A black tattoo appeared on her left arm.

"Oh, so you're a lefty, Yugito- chan." Naruto smiled while showing Yugito his tattoo tail, "I'm a righty."

_"Alright then, enough chitchat!" _Nibi stood up. _"What are we going to do now?"_

Kyuubi smiled ferally as he answered Nibi's question.

_"First we'll train Kit and Yugito. Then…Well…Let's wait til we're done training."_

--

Translations

_**Suiton, Teppoudama- **_Water Style, Bullet

_**Katon- **_Fire Style

_**Kage Hotama no jutsu- **_Shadow Fireball Technique

_**Fuuton- **_Wind Style

_**Kitsune Ninpou, Shinsho Nyusho-**_ Kitsune Ninja Art, Mind Entrance

_**Ninpou, Dedokoro no jutsu- **_Ninja Art, Release from Prison Technique

--

Okayy… What did you think?

I'm so happy I was able to actually update. This will be the only update for a while…I have Finals next week. They're a pain in the ass.

There's a poll on my profile if you didn't do it yet...

Happy Early Father's Day. (For any father's who just happen to read my story, which I seriously doubt.)

Remember to review

Ja ne


	9. Chapter nine: Preview!

Contrary to popular relief, I am not dead. (Claps) However, I have not finished chapter nine of Aka Kitsune no Akatsuki. (Sigh) However I do have a preview of chapter nine. (Cheers) Enjoy.

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu/ Celestial being speaking in mind and anywhere else_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto/ Nibified Yugito speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal/ Bijuu thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe. And Sakura would be dead. (No offence for Sakura fans…)

--

A tall black-haired man walked down a path towards a lake. The lake was tranquil and beautiful. A small shrine stood near the lake's shore. He sighed to himself contently.

"What a beautiful day it is today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I'm sure today will be an enlightened day for people all over."

He hummed to himself as he sat down by the lake's shore and stared at his reflection. His black eyes stared back at him. He dipped his hand into the lake and started to finger- comb his hair. A rumbling voice spoke to him in his mind.

_"Pup…"_

The man muttered an 'hmmmm?' as he combed out a tangle in his hair.

_"They're coming…"_

He pouted, "Already? They didn't even let me have enough time to-"

_"PUP! Who cares about your hair? They do not care if they capture you with your hair messy or not! They are advancing quickly! If you do not survive this, I WILL EAT YOU, HAIR AND ALL!!!_

He stood up and shook his head slightly. He then focused his mind and sent a wave of chakra out. He sensed his chakra go over smaller life forms and people who were go for an early walk. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed two people coming towards him in high speeds. He slid out his naginata and grumbled under his breath.

"Damn, why did you have to be right? Stupid Rokubi…"

_"Well…In a way, this is an enlightenment, isn't it, Hyoujin?_

"I have nothing intelligent to say."

--

Better something than nothing. (I hope) =) Well...I do hope you like this.

Ja ne


	10. Akatsuki Comes Forth

Sometimes, things happen. Like losing a whole crapload of documents on Microsoft Word cause your computer was being a b****. And now that I got it fixed, I thought I should at least upload another chapter. I felt really guilty because I didn't for almost a full year. Between high school, reading fanfiction, and overall laziness, it's hard to get yourself to update. But I'm here now!

Samehada is cool, but creepy...very creepy...And Kisame...I don't know what to think of him anymore. But I love Killer Bee. He is the best rapping ninja ever. (Only one I know, too)

**--**

**Summary**- Naruto finds out about Kyuubi at the age of six and is exiled from Konoha forever. Leaving Konoha, he vows to bring down Konoha as their worst enemy. Years later, a mysterious person known as Aka Kitsune appears and is killing Konoha shinobi left and right.

_Bijuu/ Celestial being speaking in mind and anywhere else_

**Human speaking in mind**

Normal speaking

Kyuubified Naruto/ Nibified Yugito speaking

_**Jutsu**_

_Normal/ Bijuu thoughts_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki would rule the Naruto universe. And Sakura would be lying on the floor somewhere, dead. (No offence for Sakura fans…)

--

Timeskip 6 years (Both Naruto and Yugito are twelve years old)

--

_And now to the story…_

--

"Well? What do you think?"

A tall blond said as he walked out of the store. A black cloak adorned his body. On the back of the cloak was a massive golden fox. His golden hair fell to the middle of his back. His hair partly covered his left eye and had reddish- black tips. His eyes were a stunning violet color that would put amethysts to shame. A pair of sharp canines jutted out when he smiled. He struck a pose.

"Do I look cool or what?"

_"Yea, go on and ask that in the middle of a street. You don't need anymore fan girls, Kit"_

Kyuubi look unchanged. His long red hair was untied and flowing in the wind. He rolled his sapphire eyes but chuckled nonetheless. A younger blonde stepped out of the store next. Her blond hair was tied in a low ponytail which reached her waist. She had slanted emerald eyes and sharp canines as well. She wore an ebony yukata with printed phoenixes on it. Her obi was printed with cherry blossoms. She rolled her eyes at the two bickering males. She turned her head and opened the door again pulling a blacked haired woman out. Nibi glared at Yugito and huffed before grabbing Kyuubi's arm.

_"Kyuubi-kun. Am I pretty?"_Nibi pouted as Naruto laughed at Kyuubi's slight blush.

_"Yo-you're very pretty, Nibi."_Kyuubi managed. Naruto laughed even harder and supported himself on Yugito's shoulder.

"Alright. Let's do something besides shopping. How about…" Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "We can go to another country!"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a funny look on his face before replying.

_"You do realize that practically every single country we have been to have marked us down in the bingo book, right? And you want to add more? Are you crazy?! First of all, we're in Konoha bingo book. Right after that, we get marked in Kumo's. Then…in Iwa's."_Kyuubi continued ranting as Naruto, Yugito, and Nibi watched him. _"And then, somehow, you manage to steal the Hero's Water of the Waterfall Village. Right after that, we get booted from Kusa due to you causing the last specimen of an extinct plant destroyed. Dare I go on?!"_

Naruto sweatdropped and looked guilty.

"Nah, you don't have to go on…How about I'll be on my best behavior from now on…?"He looked hopefully at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi muttered under his breath, _"At least you haven't done anything in Ame yet…"_ Clearing his throat, he spoke in a louder tone, _"Fine. But I'll choose our next destination."_ He whipped a map from behind his back and studied it carefully. A feral grin appeared on his face. _"I know! Let's go to Kiri!"_

Naruto looked dumbfounded. Nibi's smile was strained. Yugito just sighed. Yugito spoke in a mild tone.

"Kyuubi...You do realise that Kirigakure is a few countries over, right? And we have to cut through Fire Country to get there, right...? Kyuubi just grinned.

--

A tall black-haired man walked down a path towards a lake. The lake was tranquil and beautiful. A small shrine stood near the lake's shore. He sighed to himself contently.

"What a beautiful day it is today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I'm sure today will be an enlightened day for people all over."

He hummed to himself as he sat down by the lake's shore and stared at his reflection. His black eyes stared back at him. He dipped his hand into the lake and started to finger- comb his hair. A rumbling voice spoke to him in his mind.

_"Kitling…"_

The man muttered an 'hmmmm?' as he combed out a tangle in his hair.

_"They're coming…"_

He pouted, "Already? They didn't even let me have enough time to-"

_"KITLING! Who cares about your hair? They do not care if they capture you with your hair messy or not! They are advancing quickly! If you do not survive this, I WILL EAT YOU, HAIR AND ALL!!!_

He stood up and shook his head slightly. He then focused his mind and sent a wave of chakra out. He sensed his chakra go over smaller life forms and people who were go for an early walk. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed two people coming towards him in high speeds. He slid out his naginata and grumbled under his breath.

"Damn, why did you have to be right? Stupid Rokubi…"

_"Well…In a way, this is an enlightenment, isn't it, Utakata?_

"I have nothing intelligent to say."

--

Naruto yawned as he strolled down the road out of Ame. Everybody else followed him at a slightly slower pace. Kyuubi had a pleased look on his face.

_"Kit. Just for a few more minutes, then we'll be out of this village..and not marked in Ame's bingo book..."_

Naruto turned towards Kyuubi and nodded enthusiastically while continuing to walk. He turned his head back towards the road and promptly crashed into someone. The person got up and stared at them. Naruto stared back. She had blue hair...and a flower...made up of...paper? Her hazel eyes narrowed as she leapt back with paper suddenly flying around her. Kyuubi immediately rushed forward and motioned for Naruto to back off.

_"How you get into these situations, I'll never know, Kit..."_Kyuubi quickly turned and snarled at the blue haired woman. _"Who are you?! My son,"_He turned towards Naruto and nodded, _"gives his apologies for accidentally bumping into you."_Naruto nodded, agreeing with the bijuu. The woman stared down at them, not speaking a word.

_"That is the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, and if my information is correct, that girl contains the Nibi. Those other two I could not care less about. However, I can't take them down at the same time. Should I report back to Nagato with this? Or should I take my chances and try to defeat them...? _Konan came to a decision.

"You have been given a reprieve, jinchuuriki." Her calm voice rang out in the now empty road. "We will capture you all. The Akatsuki will win." She disappeared is a swirl of paper.

Nibi stared at the place Konan was a few seconds ago. She turned towards the rest of the group and voiced the question that was in all of the heads.

_"What was that?"_

--

That was fun. Suspence rises, secrets come out, and Akatsuki (finally) makes its move.

Also...I'm probably not going to use Kishimoto's bijuu. I can't imagine Utakata with a six-tailed slug. Or anyone with a seven tailed beetle, which means definitely not a whale-horse thing...I'm going to be using the bijuu of Japanese legend. Well, at least most of them. Not the Hachibi though. I like the eight-tailed ox. And the snake is...yeaaa.

New story up, too. It's a Naruto crossover. Go to my profile and read it if you have the chance. I want to hear/read from my loyal(maybe) readers. =D

And tell me your opinion on the latest Naruto chapter in the manga. I'm between excitement and bewilderment.

Also, I have another poll up. Vote. Humor me.

R&R

Ja ne


End file.
